Pumpkins and tap shoes
by knittingeek
Summary: Josie, pumpkins and tap shoes.  A family  Halloween story.  Better late than never ;o  Not really T.  Just to be safe.


_**A/N: So while I was watching "A Charlie Brown Christmas" this evening, I remembered I had started this for Halloween and promptly forgot about it. So while everyone else is writing Christmas fics, here's a little something different. It is one of my 'family stories'.**_

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"And what insane person gave them to her?"

"That insane person would be her godmother."

"Where is your gun? I am going to go shoot Lanie now."

"This coming from the man who purchased state of the art laser tag for her 4 year old boys."

"That was different; they aren't as loud as tap shoes."

"Oh, right explain that one to her."

"I thought she was just taking ballet."

"It's a combo class, little bit of ballet, jazz and tap."

"Maybe she should be late for class and miss the tap part."

Kate just laughed and rolled over to climb out of bed, but before she got all the way out he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him. "I suppose there is one advantage to her wearing tap shoes in the house." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"And what might that be?"

He kissed her again and then said as he nuzzled her neck. "Well, we'll know in advance when she's coming down the hall." Kate rolled her eyes at him, "I think all that noise might just be a little distracting, don't you?"

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm not so sure about that, maybe we should give it a go?" Just then they heard the tap feet coming closer.

Kate winked at him and said, "Time's up."

Josie came into the room wearing her pink tutu and tights with her long curls all disheveled and tap shoes on. "Is it time for my dance class yet?"

Rick looked at her and said," I don't think your teacher is even up yet." He picked her up and placed her in the bed between them and started to untie her tap shoes. "I think you should only wear these at the dance studio."

"But I have to practice."

"All that noise gives your mother a headache and she can't sleep and it will make her grumpy and we don't want a grumpy Mommy do we?"

Josie raised her eyebrows at her father and then looked at her mother and then back at her father and said, "I think _you_ are grumpy."

He looked at her rather sternly with one eyebrow raised and said "Well, that's what happens when I get woken up at _6:30 ON A SATURDAY MORNING_." He growled into her belly and she started laughing.

Josie looked down at her tap shoes and said, "I'm sorry Daddy, can we go get a pumpkin after dance?"

He looked over at Kate and rolled his eyes and then looked at his daughter with wide eyes. "How about you go pack your dance bag and I'll be down to make you breakfast in a few minutes."

She reached over and gave him a hug and then snuggled up to her mother. Kate pulled her on top of her and hugged her tight and kissed her cheeks and then picked her up and placed her on the floor beside her bed and said, "I'll see you downstairs, okay Sweetie?"

Rick waited for the door to close and rolled over and wrapped his arms around Kate and pulled her into a hug, nibbling on her neck and sliding his hands under her t-shirt. She wrapped her legs around his and he brought his mouth to hers for a quick kiss and then she pushed him away.

"I believe your daughter is waiting for her pancakes."

He groaned and rolled out of bed, tossing his pillow at Kate as she slowly climbed out of bed and followed her husband downstairs.

A few minutes later they were all in the kitchen. Josie was on a stool at the bar and Kate and Rick were preparing pancakes and coffee.

"Mommy, do you think the Great Pumpkin will come to our house?"

"Josie, there's no …" she was cut off; all of a sudden a hand came across her bottom and lightly smacked her. She jumped up and spilled her coffee. She put her coffee down and spun around and looked at Rick with a 'what the hell' look.

"We had an agreement."

"The Great Pumpkin, Rick? Come on. Seriously?" She turned to her daughter. "I think you and your father watch too much TV." She went to take a sip of her coffee and gagged. "Oh…what is this?"

"Are you pregnant? Because the last time you couldn't stand the smell of coffee you were pregnant."

"What?...NO of course not. This stuff is horrible."

Just then Alexis came into the kitchen and sat on the stool beside Josie. "Nice hair kiddo, what are they doing?"

Josie looked at her and said, "They're arguing."

About what?" Alexis reached for a cup of coffee.

"The Great Pumpkin and I think Mommy is pregnant."

Kate and Rick both spun around and started to say something when Alexis had barely got the coffee into her mouth and spit it back out. "Oh, Dad, you didn't? Seriously, Pumpkin coffee?"

"It sounded good on the commercial."

"Mommy, are you going to have a baby?"

She glared at Rick. "Do you see what you started?" Then looked back at her daughter. "No, Josie, I'm not."

Josie pouted and Alexis just smiled at her. "So what are you going to be for Halloween, Josie?"

"Mommy is making me a Charlie Brown ghost costume."

Kate looked from Josie to Rick and said, "I am?"

"Um…yes you are?"

"Rick, I thought you were buying her a costume."

"Mommy, I need my costume for tomorrow!"

"You know I can't make a costume."

"Um, Kate…it's a sheet with holes in it."

"So we're cutting up your 300 count sheets for a costume?"

Kate pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and raked her hand through it and walked over to Josie and pulled her daughter's disheveled curls into a messy bun. She took a deep breath and kissed her on the head and said, "Eat up your pancakes so we can get you to dance." She looked over at Rick, I'm going to take a shower and when I come back, there had better be some real coffee waiting for me."

"Yes, Mam!"

"DON'T call me Mam."

Josie looked at her father and her sister and whispered, "I think Mommy should be Lucy for Halloween."

Alexis rolled her eyes at her father and shook her head at Josie and then put her hand in and joined them for a 'feed the birds'.

_**I couldn't resist the pumpkin coffee comments. The stuff is pretty bad. I'll stick to pumpkin pie ;o). I hope you enjoyed this. I of course would love to hear your thoughts. Hugs and thanks so much for reading.**_


End file.
